


Welcome to the Gaydom!

by DuckCest



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, HDL not related, Trans Huey Duck, Trans Webby Vanderquack, aromantic violet, biromantic dewey, gay louie, lesbian webby, nonbinary lena, nonbinary louie, panromantic huey, queer lena, unknown romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckCest/pseuds/DuckCest
Summary: My obligatory Discord ficGayMagic: black cauldron is the best disney movie no i wont take any criticismDewDrop: IT DOESNT EVEN HAVE ANY SONGSGayMagic: thats a criticism and ill be ignoring itViolet: What is this conversation?We started by talking about not having any friends before this discord and now we're discussing Disney movies.GayMagic: gen z in a nutshell
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, possible huey/louie, possible lena/webby
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nowwerestressedout: you and @Huey type like the rest of us you nerds 
> 
> GayMagic: yeah what do u think u are better than us??   
> cause i got news for you   
> i haven't even known u a day & i can already tell ur not   
> nerds
> 
> Huey: Proper grammar is important. I will not apologize for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets really heavy at times for a first chapter, I promise not all of them will be like that.

**dreameramongthestars** posted: Hey everybody! I decided to start my own LGBTQ+ discord server, 15 and under only please! I’m not comfortable being friends with people too much older than me and that’s why I made the server, message me if you wanna join! 

3:23 PM 

**DewDrop** has created a new server **The Gaydom**

A **Louie** has spawned in the server!

**Lena** is here! Leave your weapons at the door! 

**Louie** : wait

**Louie** has changed their nickname to **nowwerestressedout**

**nowwerestressedout:** better 

**Lena** : nice 

**Lena** has changed their nickname to **GayMagic**

**GayMagic** : i'm gay, i'm magic, i've made magic gay

**DewDrop** : makes sense to me! 

we'll wait for more people to join before we do introductions if that's okay with you guys

**GayMagic** : Sounds good to me

**nowwerestressedout** : yeah thats fine

**Webby** has joined the server! It's super effective! 

**Webby** : hi everyone! i'm webby! 

can i change my nickname too?

**DewDrop** : go ahead! 

**Webby** : yes!

**Webby** has changed their nickname to **GoddessofGays**

**GoddessofGays** : it suits me

It's a bird! It's a plane! Nevermind, it's just **Huey**. 

Welcome **Violet**. Leave your weapons by the door. 

**DewDrop** : well it seems like enough of us are here now! let's do intros i'll start!

i'm dewey and i'm 13. he/him, biromantic 

**GoddessofGays** : i'm webby she/her. trans girl and lesbian, same name on tumblr. 

oh! and im 14

**nowwerestressedout:** louie they/them also 13, im nonbinary and gay, youshouldseemeinacrown on tumblr. 

**GayMagic** : lena 15 also nonbinary and queer/gay any pronouns are fine 

id say my tumblr but i dont trust any of you yet 

**DewDrop** : that's perfectly fine! no need to release anything you don't want to, this is a safe space

**Violet** : Glad to hear that. I'm Violet, 14, she/her. I'm aromantic and my tumblr is The-Magic-of-Science. 

**Huey** : And I'm Huey, he/him, 13 as well. I'm a trans boy and panromantic. 

I don't use my tumblr a whole lot but for those interested it's book-nerd. 

**GoddessofGays** : Huey we're trans siblings! 

I love my trans brother! 

**Huey** : I love my trans sister too! 

It feels really good to be called that, I'm not really out to anyone yet. 

**nowwerestressedout:** same hat

**GoddessofGays:** same hat

odsjfkjedroksdnjg 

**nowwerestressedout:** kdfjrerptkjedhirejln 

**Violet:**... What, was that??

**GayMagic:** its called a keysmash vi get with the times 

3:37 PM 

General 

**DewDrop** : alright gays we need more channels any suggestions?? 

**nowwerestressedout:** music def need a music channel

**Violet** : Perhaps a channel where someone can talk about something that's bothering them. 

**GoddessofGays** : ooo how bout a channel where we can recommend things to each other?? i'm always looking for new things to consume 

**DewDrop** : those are all good i'll start setting them up now!! let me know if you have any others 

**Huey:** On the subject of being out, how many of us are?? 

**DewDrop** : i am!

**Violet** : I am as well. My Dads' were very supportive. 

**DewDrop** : hey so were my moms! 

we're same hat too! 

**Violet** : I am still not sure what that means but I'm glad your parents were supportive as well, Dewey. 

**nowwerestressedout:** you and @Huey type like the rest of us you nerds 

**GayMagic:** yeah what do u think u are better than us?? 

cause i got news for you 

i haven't even known u a day & i can already tell ur not 

nerds

**Huey** : Proper grammar is important. I will not apologize for it. 

Anyways the reason I asked was because I've been thinking of coming out and wanted to know if anyone had any tips. 

**Violet** : If you don't mind me asking, what's your family like? I know it was easier for me to come out to my Dads because they were apart of the community too. 

**Huey** : I don't know if my Dad or M'ma are apart of the community but I do know they wouldn't kick me out or anything if I told them. I'm still nervous to do it though, I know that's normal but it doesn't make it any easier. 

**Violet** : From my experience just sitting down and telling them a good way to do it. That way they can ask any questions or voice any concerns they may have. It's okay to be nervous, I was and I'm sure @DewDrop was as well. 

**DewDrop:** oh yeah i definitely was!

sorry i was setting up the channels. my moms' are like the best people i know and i was terrified to come out to them! 

umm i guess if i had any tips it would be to work out what exactly youre gonna tell them before you do it. my adhd brain made my coming out a nightmare 

**Huey** : Thank you guys for the suggestions. I still don't know if I want to come out for sure but I'll be sure to that it into account when I do. 

**GayMagic:** gl nerd 

4:12 PM

General

 **GoddessofGays:** @DewDrop i have another suggestion for a channel, _memes_

**DewDrop** : FUCK HOW COULD I FORGET A MEME CHANNEL

i'll set it up right now! 

anything else @everyone ?? 

**GayMagic** : a place to post selfies 

i need validation 

**nowwerestressedout:** big mood 

maybe like a trigger/blacklist channel?? 

just so we know what not to openly talk about 

**DewDrop** : cool ill get right on those 

let me know any triggers you guys have and ill make one big post about it

dm me if you dont wanna announce them here 

@Huey @Violet you two here?? wanna make sure i get your triggers if you have any 

**Huey** : I'm here.... I'll dm you. 

**Violet** : I am here as well, I suppose I have only one trigger/thing to blacklist and that is acephobia/being acephobic and I'm hoping none of you are. 

**DewDrop** : no way! any one that is isnt welcome here so if any of you are feel free to leave 

**GayMagic** : well cant speak from anyone else but you dont have to worry about me 

**GoddessofGays** : i will personally fight anyone who is acephobic!

and i've got training in all sorts of fighting styles! 

**Huey** : I'm definitely not. 

**nowwerestressedout** : this got really deep for only knowing each other not even a hour but shit like that isn't cool, don't have to worry about me either 

**Violet** :... Thanks guys. 

4:47 PM

Blacklist/Triggers 

**DewDrop** : Welcome to the blacklist/trigger channel! Please don't talk about any of the following outside of this channel. 

-Homophobia or any other kind of queerphobia 

-Dysphoria 

-Aunts 

-Negative family stuff

-Racism

-Any kind of Bigotry 

-Any kind of hate against mental illnesses/any disabilities 

-Self harm/Suicide 

Let me know if you want me to add anything else to the list. 

4:52 PM

General

 **Huey** : @nowwerestressedout Are you okay?

**nowwerestressedout:** ?? yea?? why?? 

**Huey** : Your name says you're stressed, I just wanted to see if you were alright. 

**nowwerestressedout:** theyre song lyrics, you know, twenty one pilots?? stressed out?? 

but thanks for asking 

**DewDrop** : noah fence huey but how do you not know who TOP are?? 

**Huey** : I don't really listen to a lot of music.

Mostly whatever my Dad or M'ma plays around the house, which is Spanish Music. 

**nowwerestressedout:** ok but like internet?? 

**Huey** : I mostly use the internet to look up information I don't already have access to. 

**GayMagic** : u really are a nerd 

5:02 PM

Music

 **GayMagic** : i know what the first thing we have to do with this channel is 

**GoddessofGays** : 👀👀👀

**GayMagic** : get huey into good music 

ill start

im gonna sound very basic but halsey 

or paramore

paramore fucking rocks 

**nowwerestressedout:** billie eilish, TOP, panic at the disco 

**GayMagic:** i suddenly respect you a lot more louie 

🤝

**nowerestressedout** : 🤝

**Violet** : I have a whole Classical Music playlist on Spotify I could link? 

**GoddessofGays** : haley kiyoko, troye sivan 

miss benny just released a new song and it,, slaps!! 

**DewDrop** : IVE BEEN LISTENING TO IT ON REPEAT SINCE IT FIRST CAME OUT 

WE STAN MISS BENNY 

**GoddessofGays** : WE STAN MISS BENNY 

**nowwerestressedout:** SHIT I FORGOT THAT WAS COMING OUT TODAY

im gonna go listen now 

**Huey** : None of this interests me except the classical music. 

**GoddessofGays** : classical music is great 

but like,,

so is the other stuff yaknow?? 

**Huey** : Well I've got a few hours to kill, I'll check some of it out. 

I just don't think I'll like stuff that's on normal radio. It all sounds the same at this point. 

**GayMagic** : ya none of this is like that normal radio is sooo boring 

its like sing about something other than straight romantic love you heteros 

**DewDrop** : or at least make it more interesting 

smithereens is one the best songs on trench imo 

like just the message of 'ill stand up to this dude for you even though i know i have no chance against him and will definitely get hurt' is just

poetic 

also i do like some more mainstream stuff as well 

i just didnt say anything cause you @Huey dont seem like the type to like it 

and i was right! 

**Huey** : You were but... some of this other stuff isn't half-bad. 

I like being able to relate to songs. Is that why you guys like this stuff?

**GayMagic** : absolutely 

@nowwerestressedout come back and tell me how it is you coward

**nowwerestressedout** has changed their nickname to **onedamngoodmistake**

**onedamngoodmistake** : how do you think 

also [Link] for anyone who wants it

**Huey:** I'll add it to my list to check out. 

General 

5:39 PM

 **GoddessofGays** : @DewDrop @Violet whats it like to be out?? 

**DewDrop** : amazing

**Violet** : Quite rewarding. 

**onedamngoodmistake:** godiwishthatwereme.jpeg 

**Violet** : Why do you ask? 

**GoddessofGays** : thinking of coming out,, tired of being called a boy,, want to wear girl clothes 

**Huey** : I'm sending you all my girl clothes as soon as I can. 

**GoddessofGays** : you have all my uwu's!!! 

i'm also sending you all my boys clothes 

we're in this struggle together bro 

**Huey** : Webby, you're gonna make me cry. I've only known you a few hours and you're already making me emotional, how is this happening? 

**GayMagic** : its called having queer friends

i think 

im pretty sure

ive never had friends before 

**DewDrop** : you do now! 

we're all in the queer struggle together 

we've got your back lena 

**GayMagic:** wow its getting emotional in this chilis tonight 

quick someone change the subject 

**GoddessofGays** : uh where did louie go? 

\----------

 **dreameramoungthestars** : u kinda dipped out during all that, u okay?? 

**youshouldseemeinacrown** : been better but ill be fine 

**youshouldseemeinacrown** : i dont really have any parents to come out to, i mean i have an uncle and he's great but i dont have birth parents like you guys. im fine with it most of the time so i didnt see a need to tell you about it earlier but now its getting to me for some reason. 

**youshouldseemeinacrown** : just had to leave for a few. 

**dreameramoungthestars** : do you want me to add it to the triggers?? 

**youshouldseemeinacrown** : no like i said im fine with it most of the time. think im gonna go talk to my uncle, thanks for checking on me though. 

**dreameramoungthestars** : anytime

\-----------

General 

5:53 PM

 **DewDrop:** their fine their talking to their uncle now from what they told me 

**Huey** : Did they tell you why they left? 

If they don't want us to know that's fine I'm just curious. 

**DewDrop:** they did but idk if they want me to say anything or not so i wont 

**GoddessofGays** : well atleast their talking to someone about it 

thats good 

but now back to what we were talking about before

**GayMagic:** black cauldron is the best disney movie no i wont take any criticism 

**DewDrop:** IT DOESNT EVEN HAVE ANY SONGS 

**GayMagic:** thats a criticism and ill be ignoring it 

**Violet** : What is this conversation? 

We started by talking about not having any friends before this discord and now we're discussing Disney movies. 

**GayMagic:** gen z in a nutshell 

General 

6:12 PM 

**onedamngoodmistake:** hey guys... 

**GoddessofGays:** LOUIE 

are you ok?? 

**onedamngoodmistake:** yea sorry for disappearing like that before

**Violet** : We're just glad you're alright. 

Are you sure you're alright? 

**onedamngoodmistake:** im good promise 

talked to my uncle, still dont know why that got to me so much but 

ill figure it out 

hopefully

**Huey** : Well, if you ever need to talk about it we're here. 

But if I may, what exactly 'got to you'? 

6:15 PM

Blacklist/Triggers

 **onedamngoodmistake:**.... live with my uncle, dont know what happened to my mom, dad left after she disappeared 

so coming out to my birth parents isnt exactly a thing i can do 

sometimes its hard to think about 

**Violet** : It doesn't matter what family you don't have, it matters what family you do have. Even if you can't come out to your birth parents you can still come out to a parent. Your Uncle. You may refer to him as your Uncle but if he's raised for thirteen years he's your Dad. If you don't want to come out to him that's fine but you do have the option. 

**onedamngoodmistake:** yea youre right thanks vi 

idk if i want to come out to him yet but i have the option to when i decide to 

i just have to remember that 

**Huey** : For what it worth your Uncle sounds pretty great. I don't know how many people would take their siblings kid in after they disappeared, I'd imagine it'd be too hard for them. But your Uncle did and that's amazing. 

**DewDrop:** unconviental families are a thing and theyre great! 

dont spend too much time thinking about what you dont have cause then you miss what you do 

**Violet** : How insightful. I completely agree with you. 

Also you know you spelt unconventional wrong, right? 

**DewDrop:** _sssshhhhh_

**onedamngoodmistake:** thanks guys

ive only known you a few hours but youre the best 

**GoddessofGays:** youre the best too louie! 

@everyone just know i would die for you 

**DewDrop:** webby youre too pure for this world 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the first chapter!  
> Can you guess who Huey and Dewey's parents are??


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GayMagic: yeah i got a question how do you get a normal working brain if youre gay? 
> 
> DewDrop: i know the answer to that one  
> you dont 
> 
> GayMagic: wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say in the last chapter but the events of canon never happened here. Should be pretty obvious but I thought I'd let you guys know just in case!
> 
> Warning: Steven Universe Future episodes Bluebird and A Very Special Episode will be talked about so if you haven't seen them skip over the first recommendations chat and go watch them!

December 16, 3:48 PM

Memes

 **DewDrop** : guys its december you know what that means 

**WHY WERENT YOU AT ELF PRACTICE?!?!?**

**Huey** : I come home from school to see this. 

Why are you like this? 

**DewDrop** : its called being a millennial _huey_

3:51 PM

General

 **GoddessofGays:** what's school like? 

**onedamngoodmistake:** hell 

wait do you not go to school??

**GoddessofGays:** my granny homeschools me 

**DewDrop** : i dont know whether to call you lucky or feel bad for you 

actually you know what? youre lucky, school sucks 

learning for a grade sucks people are mean 

sometimes id much rather be homeschooled 

**GoddessofGays:** i don't know i think it'd be nice to be around kids my age 

outside of this discord i don't really interact with a lot of people 

**GayMagic** : me too but thats more voluntary 

do you just not leave your house or something? 

wait sorry that was mean 

**GoddessofGays:** no its fine my grannys just really... protective 

**onedamngoodmistake:** oof i know what thats like 

**GoddessofGays:** yeah it's this whole complicated thing 

she's just worried something bad might happen to me cause of 

things 

**GayMagic** : thats not ominous at all 

**GoddessofGays:** i'm not really supposed to talk about it 

all i can really say is there's a really important reason we are where we are and if certain people find out it'll be bad 

so how were you guys' days?? 😄 

**DewDrop** : that - that was very vague but ill play along

my day was great Webby how was yours?! 

**GoddessofGays:** eh 

**Violet** : Wow, that was not the answer I was expecting. 

4:18 PM

General 

**Huey:** A bit of a update on the coming out situation. Apparently my Dad's gay? 

**GayMagic** : WHAT 

**Huey:** Yeah he just introduced me to his boyfriend. And completely causally like it was no big deal. Which is really great for him but it's making me think about things. I think I'm going to do it, maybe, I'm not too sure yet. 

**DewDrop** : theres no rush you shouldnt feel pressured to come out just cause someone in your family is queer too. if you don't think you're ready then you should wait. 

**Huey** : Honestly I don't know if I'm ready or not, which means I should definitely wait. When I do it I don't want to have any doubts about it, though that does seem impossible. Anyway he met his boyfriend at work and he seems really happy, even though his boyfriend is kind of a jerk. I still think it's a total meet cute. 

**GoddessofGays:** aww, that is a meet cute!

wait, is he a jerk to your Dad? 

**Huey** : Not really, and my Dad scolded him when he was mean to me. They seem good for each other, in a weird way, and I'm glad he found someone. I was starting to think he'd never date again. 

**onedamngoodmistake:** oh yup i got one of those too 

although i think he might be in a relationship with two other people

ill have to get back to you gays at that

*guys 

ah well same thing 

**GoddessofGays:** wait can you be relationship with more than one person? 

**DewDrop** : as long as its consensual yeah 

**GoddessofGays:** i'm learning so much today 

is there a name for it? 

**Violet** : Polyamory. And if there's anything else you want to know about any orientation feel free to ask me. That goes for the rest of you as well, I'm fairly well knowledged with that kind of stuff and would be more than happy to share some of it. 

**GoddessofGays:** thanks vi, i'll be sure to do that! 

**GayMagic** : yeah i got a question how do you get a normal working brain if youre gay? 

**DewDrop** : i know the answer to that one

you dont 

**GayMagic** : wonderful 

4:39 PM

Venting

 **Violet** : Do any of you have any relatives who are not so accepting? They're not overly hostile or anything, they just kind of ignore the fact I'm aromantic? I don't think they really understand it like they do my Dads' being gay. I've tried explaining it but it doesn't seem to be getting through. Any advice would be appreciated. 

**GoddessofGays:** i don't know if i do or not but i guess if i had any advice it would be to hang in there and hope they'll eventually get it. i know that can be frustrating but other than cutting them out of your life, which i don't know if you have the option to do or not, that's all i got. 

**GayMagic** : isnt there like a specialist for that kinda stuff?? 

**Violet:** Do you mean like a professional who can explain it to them in a qualified way?? If yes than I'm not sure but it might be something I have to look into. It gets tiring after awhile. 

**GoddessofGays:** we're here for you whenever you need, vi. 💜💜💜 

5:43 PM

Recommendations

 **onedamngoodmistake** : how many of you watch steven universe future cause i gotta lot of feelings about it 

**DewDrop:** i do and i mean this in the best way but wtf was a very special episode?!?! 

like it was so out there 

i loved it 

**GoddessofGays:** SUF is out since when is that out?!? 

**onedamngoodmistake** : bout 2 weeks 

**GoddessofGays:** well if you'll excuse me i'm gonna go watch it now 

**DewDrop:** have fun! 

but seriously that episode came out of nowhere 

like i was still reeling over [bluebird and steven's fight] and then BAM! 

_that_ aired 

i know it was supposed to [be over the top cause it was a PSA] but i wasn't expecting it _at all_

**onedamngoodmistake:** look i know we're only like 6 episodes in but im worried about steven 

**DewDrop:** steven universe therapy here we are! 

**onedamngoodmistake:** asdjhewklrjpo

7:21 PM

Recommendations

 **GoddessofGays** : ok i caught up 

WOW IT'S SO AMAZING SO FAR!! 😍😍😍

it's not going the way i expected but in a good way! and the movie was like that too! 

honestly shout out to the crewniverse! 

**DewDrop:** WE STAN THE CREWNIVERSE

**onedamngoodmistake:** WE STAN THE CREWNIVERSE

but like i was saying before im worried about steven and with what we know about the next episode.... 

gayfear.jpeg 

**DewDrop:** oh yeah snow day's next isnt it? and then... 

LAPIS EPISODE!!!! ✊

guys i love lapis so much you dont even know 

as for steven i dont think hes ever really dealt with his own emotions too much but now he sorta has to. hes running outta people to help which is literaly the premise of this epilogue, he has to think about what he wants for himself and god thats scary

**GoddessofGays** : steven this season has just been the perfect symbol for teen angst. 

**onedamngoodmistake:** webby youre like barely a teen you shouldnt know that

**GoddessofGays** : i've had a long life, louie. 

**DewDrop:** havent we all? 

**onedamngoodmistake:** oof thats too real 

7:47 PM 

Recommendations

 **GayMagic** : i wish i could watch steven universe but alas,, i have no way to 

**onedamngoodmistake:** watchcartoononline.tv has all the episodes 

its how i caught up after not getting into the show until like the halfway through 4th season 

**GayMagic** : louie youre a godsend 

**onedamngoodmistake:** i know

[Link] 

it also has alot more awesome cartoons and anime without any viruses and its completely free 

so if anythings a godsend its that 

**GayMagic** : alright guys see ya in a couple of days ✌️ 

**DewDrop:** make sure you have tissues!

youre gonna need them 

9:32 PM

Music 

**DewDrop:** guys ive fallen in love with this song and you all need to hear it 

[Link: Trampoline by SHAED] 

Decemeber 17, 1:38 AM

General

 **onedamngoodmistake** : im aware of what time it is before anyone asks. i cant sleep anyone up? 

**Huey** : I am, for some reason. Is there a reason you can't sleep? 

**onedamngoodmistake** : i have what some people call insomnia 

i called it my mind hating me 

usually i just watch a show or something but i dont wanna wake my uncle up with the noise and my earbuds are so far away

**Huey** : How far?

**onedamngoodmistake** : two feet at least 

id have to get outta bed to get them and i just 

dont wanna 

**Huey** : You could listen to it quietly. 

**onedamngoodmistake** : i live on a boat quiets not a thing 

**Huey** : You live on a boat? That's unusual. I don't think I've ever met anyone whose lived on a boat, what it's like? 

**onedamngoodmistake** : swayey 

thanks for saying unusual btw. ppl usually just say weird, or worse 

**Huey** : 'Swayey' is not a word. 

**onedamngoodmistake** : its too early for you to correct my grammar 

**Huey** : That's not grammar. 

**onedamngoodmistake** : im going to bed 

9:37 AM

General

 **GoddessofGays** : anyone on? i'm bored 

**Violet** : I am as I stayed home today, I'm allowed two mental health days a month and I'm using one. I'm assuming the others are in school though. You said yesterday you were homeschooled, do you not have lessons today? 

**GoddessofGays** : no, my granny's busy today, she's also the housekeeper for the person we're staying with. she mostly teaches me when she doesn't have a lot to do. any reason you're using it today? unless you don't want to talk about it! i won't force you to or anything. 

**Violet** : That is awfully considerate of you, Webby, thank you, but you're fine. I'm mostly just using it to catch up on some reading, I'll have to admit those family members got to me more than I thought they would and need a day to just relax. 

**GoddessofGays** : YOU READ TO RELAX TOO?!?!?!?! 

you've just become my best friend @everyone else is gonna have to step up 

that's actually what i was doing before i got on here but my library only has so many books 😔 

**Violet** : The more I learn about you the more questions I have. You have your own library? 

**GoddessofGays** : a small one at the bottom of my room yeah. there's also another library in the house but its being refurbished right now so... can't really go in there 

**Violet** : Well, it's safe to say you have the most interesting life out of all of us. Is there a way for you to get more books for your personal library? 

**GoddessofGays** : awe thanks, vi! 

i'm sure if i asked my granny would get me some but i don't wanna bother her 

**Violet** : Hmm, I can't say for sure if it would bother her since I don't know her at all but if it's something you really want she should understand. I know my Dads' always support my interests and I personally believe all guardians should. I am correct in assuming your grandmother is your primary guardian, yes? 

**GoddessofGays** : yep! it's just her, I, and the other person we live with. and sometimes their chauffeur, he's pretty cool. she definitely supports my interests but there's a difference between support and asking for something yaknow? she already does so much for me, i don't wanna ask for too much. 

**onedamngoodmistake:** hey as someone who's vaguely following the conversation and used to have problems asking for things, its okay to ask for something every now and then it doesnt make you a problem or anything. parents, guardians, whatever, they want to do stuff for us, they want us to feel comfortable asking for things we need and want, even if they cant always get it. its just what they do. 

k gtg before teachers notices my phone out hope this helped! 

**GoddessofGays** : yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense, thanks, Louie! 

ok, i'm gonna go see how busy my granny is and go from there 

have fun reading, vi! 

**Violet** : Thank you and I wish you luck. 

11:48 AM

General

 **DewDrop:** gl webby get those books!

also @Violet im totally fighting you for the position of her best friend 

**Violet** : That's a problem seeing as I intend to keep this position. 

**DewDrop:** _nods with_ _respect_ we will have a worthy fight 

**Violet** : I look forward to it. 

... This is how you banter, right?

**DewDrop:** abosulety 

1:26 PM

General 

**GoddessofGays** : update time! 

ok so i spoke to my granny and she said she would be more than happy to get me some more books so it looks like you were right @Violet and @onedamngoodmistake 

then we talked about other stuff and i.... i think im gonna do it guys 

im gonna come out to her, i just need to figure everything out first 

will let you guys know how it goes! 

1:44 PM 

General

 **GayMagic** : webs youre brave than any us marine 

also @DewDrop and @Violet im joining the fight for her best friend 

**Violet** : Lena, are you certain it's a good idea to text during class? 

**GayMagic** : i dont go to school

school is for suckers 

**Violet** :... Are you homeschooled like Webby? 

**GayMagic** : what part of school is for suckers did you not understand? i know what i need to know the rest doesnt matter 

**Violet** : Seeing as you're only 15 I don't think that's the entire truth but I won't push it. If you ever get interested in learning school stuff I can send you some websites and other resources. 

**GayMagic** : yeah i dont see that happening anytime soon but thanks anyway 

that stuff just seems soooo boring to me 

like its fine if its your thing but its not for me 

watching cool cartoons is more my speed 

speaking of 

**Violet** : What have I gotten myself into being in this discord? 

**DewDrop:** love you too violet 

4:51 PM

General

 **GoddessofGays** : guys i told her! i actually did it! 

**Huey:** How'd it go?

**GoddessofGays** : in the best possible way! she was completely supportive about everything! she even agreed to buy me girl clothes so guess what im doing @Huey

if you want that is 

**Huey:** Webby, that would be amazing! Just as soon as I come out myself. 

**GoddessofGays** : no rush, i don't mind holding onto to them for a while 

**DewDrop:** webs you know what this means????

**GoddessofGays** : 👀👀👀

**DewDrop:** you get to join the out club! 

**GoddessofGays** : ooo fun! 

**Violet** : I'm glad your coming out went well, Webby. It's always a wonderful when we're surrounded by people who love and support us. 

**onedamngoodmistake:** 👆👆

@GayMagic get in here and join the party 

**GayMagic:** fuck off im watching something

glad it went good webs 

**GoddessofGays** : 😊 

you guys are the best 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Steven Universe therapy joke is in no way mine, I heard it in a Roundtable vid. and absolutely loved it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onedamngoodmistake: guys i found it the emoji that describes me perfectly  
> 🤑 
> 
> Violet: Explain. 
> 
> onedamngoodmistake: i like money 
> 
> GayMagic: fair enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm aware the beginning of this chapter talks about Decemeber holidays, yes I'm aware Decemeber was two months ago, and yes I'm aware if I was writing and uploading more often it would make more sense irl wise but sometimes life doesn't work out how you want it to. 
> 
> Please just enjoy the chapter anyway! Updates will probably always take a while but there's a timeline in the chapters and I don't want to disrupt that.

December 20, 3:57 PM

General

 **onedamngoodmistake:** schools out for winter break! 

im free! 

**DewDrop** : sux that its only for two weeks though ☹️

**onedamngoodmistake:** dont ruin my good mood 

**Violet:** I fail to see why winter break has to start so late in the month. If it's supposed to be time off to celebrate the holidays, shouldn't we get ALL the holidays off? 

**DewDrop** : so youre saying we should get the whole month off??? 😏

**Violet:** Yes, actually. Considering Hanukkah's dates change from year to year but are usually within the month of December. Plus, with the amount of pressure school places on us these days two weeks is not a long enough break for half way through the school year. 

**onedamngoodmistake:** school really is the worst isn't it?? 

**DewDrop** : yerp! 

4:06 PM 

General 

**DewDrop** : violet how do you know so much about Hanukkah??? 

sorry if thats invasive or anything im just curious

**Violet:** I'm Jewish.

**DewDrop** : that explains it 

not that i think you have to be a certain religion to know a lot about it, its just most non-jewish people ive met havent known that 

**Violet:** Understandable. Many people don't take the time to really research religion unless it pertains to them, and even then it's only if it's an important part of their life. I myself try to understand all religions as best as I can as I believe it's a good way to understand people themselves. 

**GoddessofGays:** SAME

asndjokijsfejf we really are best friends! 

so Hanukkah this year starts in two days, right? you must be so excited! 

**Violet:** Extremely. Hanukkah is a very special time for me and if I'm on less for the next couple of days that'll be why. 

**DewDrop** : thats okay i probably wont be on much once it gets closer to Christmas. my moms' have a bunch of friends come over, and even though we see them practically all the time it's still nice to hang out with them. and getting a lot of presents, but mostly the hanging out part! 

**GoddessofGays:** dewey i stan you 

Christmas's where i live aren't that exciting, just my granny and i. not that that's not great but it can get kinda... lonely 

**onedamngoodmistake:** webby i completely understand how you feel, its the same way at my place. just my uncle and i. we go all out for it though! its like my uncles second favorite holiday, and i think he tries to make up for the fact that it is just the two of us. idc that much though, never really needed anyone else before joining this discord 

**DewDrop** : awe! 

**onedamngoodmistake:** someone else talk about their holidays now 

**DewDrop** : webby the another person you live with doesnt celebrate with you??? 

**GoddessofGays:** oh no they hate Christmas! 

well not Christmas so much as santa 

**DewDrop** : THEY HATE SANTA??? 😱😱😱😱

**onedamngoodmistake** : WHO HATES SANTA?? 

**GoddessofGays** : they've got some personal grudge against him for some reason, everytime i ask my granny about she just says it's best if i dont know 

so yeah just her and i 

which is super fun! but it's just hard sometimes, around the holidays. i always wonder what it would be like if our other family members were celebrating with us, or even if we have other family members. i could ask her about it but i know it's something she doesn't like talking about and idk if i really want to know or if it's just the holidays making me think. so that's my Christmas! 

**DewDrop** : thats... a lot to unpack 

**GayMagic** : lets just throw away the whole suitcase 

what up nerds im back

finally finished SU 

what i miss?

**DewDrop** : alot 

lena what do you do for the holidays??? 

**GayMagic** : i dont really celebrate any holidays but ive always been partial towards yule 

the winter solstice is a very magical time of year

**Violet:** Interesting, Yule is considered a Pagan holiday. Do you engage in any other Pagan holidays? 

**GayMagic** : eh kinda 

like i do different spells 'n stuff around the corresponding holidays but thats it 

not really a religious person 

**GoddessofGays:** wait you really do magic i thought that was just your aesthetic 

**GayMagic** : yeah it uh... runs in the family 

my real aesthetic is crippling self doubt 

**GoddessofGays** : isnt that a mood 

4:48 PM 

General 

**onedamngoodmistake** : guys i found it the emoji that describes me perfectly

🤑 

**Violet:** Explain. 

**onedamngoodmistake** : i like money 

**GayMagic** : fair enough 

5:02 PM 

Music 

**GoddessofGays** : do any of you like Thomas Sanders? 

cause his new song is just,, _amazing_

[Link]

**DewDrop** : THERES A EBB AND A FLOW I GROW SO I CAN MAKE CHANGES 

**GoddessofGays** : THERE ARE REWRITES LOSSES GAINS AND REARRANGEMENTS 

**DewDrop** : ITS ALL MUCH MORE UNCERTAIN THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE 

**GoddessofGays** : WHO KNEW THERE'D BE SO MANY WAYS TO BE ME 

**DewDrop** : that was fun, id continue going but i know the whole song 

so... 

but yerp that song is great and thomas is too pure for this world 

**GoddessofGays** : i know! when i first found his channel i was like there's no way a person like this is real

he's just so genuine 

and i'm not trying to put him on a pedestal or anything cause i know he doesn't like that but i've legit never seen someone like him before 

he's a big reason i'm so comfortable with being trans and a lesbian 

**DewDrop** : oh yerp me too

i found his channel and it changed my life 

there needs to be more youtubers like him 

maybe i should make a youtube channel 🤔 

**GayMagic** : ive only known you a few days but blease dont 

**DewDrop** : yerp thats fair 

5:16 PM

General

 **onedamngoodmistake:** hey anyone heard from huey today?? 

**Violet:** Maybe he's doing something for the holidays? 

**onedamngoodmistake:** yeah probably i was just curious 

**GoddessofGays** : okay can we go back to the emoji thing cause i found my perfect one

💖

**GayMagic:** very nice 

hmmm i guess mine would be 

🌑

what about you vi? 

**Violet** : Well I guess if I had to pick one it would be this,

📙

**DewDrop** : _nods_ youre secretly a book 

and hereeeees mine!!! 

🏳️🌈 

**GayMagic:** you win 

5:29 PM

General

 **GoddessofGays:** hey Dewey how come your nickname's DewDrop? 

**DewDrop** : its a nickname my moms gave me 

**GoddessofGays:** cute! 

next question, @Violet are you ever gonna change your nickname? 

**Violet** : Perhaps. Do any of you have any suggestions? 

**GayMagic:** something to do with nerd stuff 

like math or fencing 

**DewDrop** : fencing??? 

**GayMagic:** fencing is for nerds

**DewDrop:** its a sport???

**GayMagic:** a sport for nerds 

**GoddessofGays:** maybe you can do something like your tumblr username vi!! 

also i know how to fence and its actually pretty cool so... 

not that 'nerd' things can't be cool! but the way you were talking about it kinda made it sound bad.... unless i'm really misreading that! 

**GayMagic:** nah, i come off like that sometimes. i didnt meant anything bad about it though. vis a nerd but shes also really cool 

**Violet** : Hmm, that's not a bad idea, Webby, I'll consider it. 

And thanks, Lena, you're really cool too. 

**DewDrop:** all of us are really cool! cool kids club!!

**GayMagic** : yeah im not going by that 

**DewDrop:** 😔 

fine... i guess ill be a cool kid all by myself 

**GoddessofGays:** doesn't that defeat the purpose?

**DewDrop:** probably 

\----------

 **(5:18 PM) youshouldseemeinacrown** : i know you said you dont use your tumblr a lot but i just wanted to see if you were okay, no ones heard from you all day and thats not really like you so.... yeah 

**(5:26 PM) book-nerd** : Louie, if I tell you something can you promise not to tell the others? 

**youshouldseemeinacrown** : if thats what you want then yeah ofc 

**book-nerd** : Today I found out I'm autistic. My Dad took me to see some specialist and they did some tests, apparently he had had some suspicions for a while and wanted to see for sure. I'm still trying to process it. 

**youshouldseemeinacrown** : oh wow that wasnt what i was excepting. not in like a bad way! theres nothing wrong with being autistic just... 

**book-nerd** : Unexpected? Yeah it was for me too. I guess some part of me had thought, maybe, but... girls don't often get diagnosed with it and unfortunately I was born one so I figured I'd never really know. And I know it's not a bad thing it's just gonna take some getting used to. 

**youshouldseemeinacrown** : i get it, i have anxiety. those two things arent like comparable or anything i just get what its like to have to come to terms with something about yourself, mentally 

**book-nerd** : I don't know, I'd say there pretty comparable. People with anxiety often get misdiagnosed with autism and vice-versa. One thing isn't worse to have than the other, there's a stigma around having anxiety but it's not inherently a bad thing, just something some people have to deal with. 

**youshouldseemeinacrown** : hue i came to check on you and you end up trying to make me feel better, that's... something else to be sure. if you ever need someone to talk about this with I'm here. thanks for telling me. 

**book-nerd** : The same goes to you too, Louie, whenever you need to. No problem... you're easy to talk to. 

**youshouldseemeinacrown** : glad i could help 

\----------

5:37 PM

General

 **onedamngoodmistake:** im back whatd i miss?? 

**DewDrop:** louie join my club! lets be cool kids together!!

**onedamngoodmistake:** yeah alright 

**GoddessofGays:** wait wait wait i never said i wouldn't join the club 

**DewDrop:** yes!! up to three people!! ok wbu vi?? 

**Violet** : I'm afraid I'll have to side with Lena on this one. I do not like that name. 

**DewDrop:** ah well three peoples good 

wait louie whered you go? 

**onedamngoodmistake:** went to check on huey. turns out you guys were right but i just wanted to be sure. 

**DewDrop:** youre so pure 

**onedamngoodmistake:** dont make me leave the club 

**DewDrop:** 😱 

**onedamngoodmistake:** ok you won me back 

sooo vi have an idea for a nick name yet?? 

**GayMagic** : 👀👀 

**Violet** : Yes, Actually. 

**Violet** has changed their nickname to **Clair-Violet**

**Clair-Violet:** What do you guys think? 

**DewDrop:** i like it!

but im not sure i get it 

**GoddessofGays:** like clairvoyant 

its a pun 

i like it too vi it really suits you! 

**GayMagic:** are you actually clairvoyant? 

**Clair-Violet:** In some ways I like to think that I am. 

**onedamngoodmistake:** care

care to explain that?? 

**Clair-Violet:** Not really, no. 

**GayMagic:** wow this discord is filled with mysterious people 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not Jewish so if I got any information about Hanukkah wrong I am very sorry. I'm only going off of what the internet says, please feel free to correct me if needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clair-Violet: You know, I've heard a lot about this show through my mutals on Tumblr. Unbiasedly, do you think it's something I should check out? 
> 
> onedamngoodmistake: yeah its definitely worth checking out, if you like it theres a ton of other shows i could also recommend  
> tv has basically been my only friend up until now 
> 
> Clair-Violet: I shall keep that in mind. Also, mood.   
> Did I do that right?
> 
> onedamngoodmistake: its perfect 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'd think quarantine would make me update more but no
> 
> also trigger warning: abuse

December 22nd, 3:21 PM

Venting

 **DewDrop** : anyone else like it when their adhd makes it literally impossible to do _anything???_

**GayMagic** : oof, that's rough buddy. wanna talk about it? 

**DewDrop** : well right now im trying to do some homework that was assigned over the break but my brain keeps drifting to this stupid commercial i saw earlier 

and i could always do it later but ill just keep pushing it off until break is over and none of it will get done 

but all my brain does is keep going 'safelite repair safelite replace' over and over again

instead of you know actually being produktive 

**GayMagic** : god i hate that commerical 

**DewDrop** : I KNOW I DO TOO BUT THATS NOT THE POINT 

**Clair-Violet:** If I may, Dewey, do you take any medication for your ADHD? 

**DewDrop** : no i dewey not 

my moms have been trying to find one that works but nl so far 

i always end up getting use to them ☹️ 

**Clair-Violet:** Well in the meantime might I suggest using some of these tips [Link: ways to cope with ADHD]. 

**DewDrop** : violet 

i love you 

**Clair-Violet:** I appreciate you as well. 

**DewDrop:** ill take it!! 

3:36 PM

General 

**Huey:** DO YOU GUYS KNOW GIZMODUCK BECAUSE I THINK MY DAD MIGHT BE HIM

**GayMagic:** welcome back huey 

and yes ive heard of him 

**DewDrop:** shouldnt that stay a secret???

**Huey:** MAYBE BUT I'M FREAKING OUT 

I MEAN HOW DO I EVEN DEAL WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS? 

**GoddessofGays:** you could,,, talk to him?? i guess 

besides don't we have a rule by now that whatever happens in this discord stays in this discord??

**GayMagic:** no but we should 

**Huey:** Guys, please focus. I need help. 

Talking seems like a good idea but how would I even start? 

**DewDrop:** you should just be like 'hey dad i know youre gizmoduck!' you know just rip the bandaid off 

**Huey:** No, no, I won't be doing that. Thank you though. 

**GoddessofGays:** maybe you could do something like that just less.... abrupt?? you know ease into it, like if you were coming out! you wouldn't just _say_ you're pan and/or trans, you'd build up to it! that's what i did anyways and it went really well! 

**Huey:** That's a good idea, Webby, thanks. I'm just worried about him, you know? Being a superhero is super risky, what if he gets hurt, or worse? Ugh, I thought the holidays were supposed to be a peaceful time. 

**onedamngoodmistake:** who told u that??? 

**GoddessofGays:** whoever said that was a liar. i always get _sooo_ stressed around the holidays. and it's only me and my granny! i can't imagine what it's like with a lot of people. 

**DewDrop:** pretty fun actually! but i can see how it can get stressful 

**GayMagic:** this discord has the attention span of a squirrel 

3:47 PM

Blacklist/Triggers 

**GayMagic:** anyone know what to do when your aunt is being the _worst_

**GoddessofGays:** no sorry. what's she doing? 

**GayMagic** : oh you know the usual calling me worthless saying all never amount to anything

normal holiday stuff 

**GoddessofGays:** lena just say the word i'll fight your aunt for you, you wonderful angel 

**GayMagic** : thamks webby but its kinda hard to fight a shadow 

**Huey:** I'm sorry, what? 

**GayMagic:** yeah shes like in my shadow somehow?? i dont know the.... big word thingy of it

**Clair-Violet:** Logistics? 

**GayMagic:** thats the bitch 

anyway you cant really fight a shadow so.... 

guess im stuck 🤷

**Huey:** Wait go back, how is she in your shadow? And if she really is in your shadow isn't there a way to... make her go away? 

Is that the right phrasing? I don't know how this stuff works. 

**GayMagic:** some kinda magic she got beat by some dude about 15 years and she made me so she could get revenge

but thats wack so i dont do it 

**DewDrop:** .... lena are you a shadow?

**GayMagic:** yeah its something i try not to think about to much 

also as much as id like it theres unfortunately no way to make her go away. idk if thats the right phrasing but i also dc so... 

**onedamngoodmistake** : ok so back to her saying mean things about you cant you just like tell her off or something??? 

**GayMagic:** i wish! everytime i try she just gets more annoying

**GoddessofGays:** i'll still try to fight her for you if you want 

**Clair-Violet:** The important thing in this kind of situation is to know she's not telling the truth. Do you know that? 

**GayMagic:** yeeeaaaahh... 

**Huey:** Lena, _of course_ she's not telling the truth. You're a very smart and capable person, she's only saying that stuff so she'll have power over you, it's one of the most prominent signs of verbal abuse. The best thing you can do is not let her. 

**GayMagic:** i dont know i mean she's bad but she's not _that_ bad seems a little extreme to call it abuse. dont you guyss parents/guardians ever say stuff like that to you? 

**onedamngoodmistake** : i can say with full confidence that my uncle has not once said anything like that to me and would kill anyone who did 

**DewDrop** : same with my moms 

lena is there anyone you can reach out to? 

**GayMagic:** no just me but guys im fine really its nothing i cant handle 

look im gonna... go i have things to do see ya guys 

**Huey:** Okay, if you're sure. We're here whenever you need us.

**GayMagic:** thanks 

3:58 PM

 **DewDrop** has created a new channel **Support**

**DewDrop:** do you guys think we should do something to help lena? 

**Clair-Violet:** Yes, unfortunately we have no way to do it. We don't know where she is or how to get rid of her aunt, and until we can figure that out there's nothing we can do but there for her. 

**GoddessofGays:** does anyone have any way to access magic, i'd do it myself but WAIT 

I HAVE SOMETHING 

ok so the guy i live with doesn't like magic but i've been seeking books in and there's one called 'Grimoire Du Merlock' that i think might be able to help 

i'll let you guys know after i skim through it 

**DewDrop:** alright 

4:01 PM 

Recommendations 

**onedamngoodmistake** : ok while we're waiting for that has anyone watched the new suf episodes yet???

**DewDrop:** YES WE GOT A LAPIS SONG CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?? 

also [all those forms of steven]

also also [pearl shapeshifted!!] i was litcherlly steven when i saw that 

['good for her' YOURE RIGHT BUDDY ITS SO GOOD FOR HER!!] 

**onedamngoodmistake** : that might have been my favorite part of those episodes. after all shes been through... its what she deserves 

**DewDrop:** ITS 👏 WHAT 👏 SHE 👏 DESERVES 

**Clair-Violet:** You know, I've heard a lot about this show through my mutals on Tumblr. Unbiasedly, do you think it's something I should check out? 

**onedamngoodmistake** : yeah its definitely worth checking out, if you like it theres a ton of other shows i could also recommend

tv has basically been my only friend up until now 

**Clair-Violet:** I shall keep that in mind. Also, mood. 

Did I do that right?

**onedamngoodmistake** : its perfect 

\----------

 **(4:03 PM) edgymagic:** hey its uh lena from discord, i was wondering if i could talk to you? 

**(4:03 PM) GoddessofGays:** of course, anytime! what's up? 

**edgymagic:** its about my aunt 

ive been thinking about what the others have been saying 

i know i said i could handle it.... but i dont know how true that is 

she cant actually do anything to me but... 

**GoddessofGays:** Lena, it doesn't matter if she can't physically harm you she's still hurting you. it's okay if you can't handle it, its not a thing to handle, its a situation to get out of. i know that's... difficult for you, i've been looking through a spell book to try and find something and when i do i'll tell you. Promise. 

**edgymagic:** thanks, webs but even if i could get rid of her i would disappear to, theres no point im just... stuck 

**GoddessofGays:** maybe what you need right now is to actually see someone, do you want to do a video call? 

**edgymagic:** that sounds really great lets do it 

\---------- 

4:03 PM

Music 

**DewDrop:** for anyone of you guys wondering what song were talking about [Link: Why So Blue- Steven Universe Future] 

spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the first two seasons of su though 

still a good song regardless 

**Huey:** I really like how much it shows Lapis has grown. 

**DewDrop:** wait huey you watch su, since when?? 

**Huey:** Since the start pretty much, after it got heavy on the plot stuff. People keep talking about how good it was after like the first 20? episodes and I decided to check it out. 

**DewDrop:** ok but where have you been when weve been talking about it?? cause weve been doing it _alot_

**Huey:** I guess I felt like I had nothing to say? I don't know how to do stuff like that, I've never had anyone to do it with. 

**DewDrop:** well you have us now dude were your friends we want you to talk about this kinda stuff with us

but only if you want to 

**Huey:** Thanks, Dewey. I'll try to remember that. 

4:12 PM

General 

**Clair-Violet:** I don't mean to pry but shouldn't Webby be done by now? 

**onedamngoodmistake:** maybe its a big book?? 

**Clair-Violet:** Hmm, that is a possibility. 

**Huey:** Guys, she and Lena are in the voice chat, they're probably talking about it. We probably shouldn't be. 

**onedamngoodmistake:** oh shit dewey can you delete those messages??

**DewDrop:** on it! 

**DewDrop** has deleted 6 messages 

4:13 PM

General 

**Huey:** So, we're all in agreement that the holidays are stressful? 

**onedamngoodmistake:** YES 

my uncles been working like three different jobs to be able to do christmas things 

like he does every year 

**DewDrop:** my moms have been decorating the house for a party thats still 2 days away 

they like doing things ahead of time 

oh! i still have to wrap their presents stupid adhd 

yeah i guess if anything would make my holidays stressful it would be that 

**Huey:** I'd imagine so. I have to admit that my chirstmas's haven't been stressful until this year though. 

**onedamngoodmistake:** whats that like??? 

**Huey:** Pretty good, actually. 

4:23 PM 

Support

 **GoddessofGays:** ok so i looked through the book and we can't do anything but lena might be able to

we've been talking about it for the past 20 minutes and i was able to talk her into at least trying 

she'll let us know how it goes 

**Clair-Violet:** That's good, does she have some sort of plan in case she's successful? 

**GoddessofGays:** she said she'd pretty much been homeless and self-reliant her whole life. i'm worried about that but, one problem at a time. 

**onedamngoodmistake:** wait if shes homeless how does she have a phone??? 

**GoddessofGays:** maybe she has a job! 

**onedamngoodmistake:** yeah.... 

you tend to see the good in people dont you? 

**GoddessofGays:** yeah! why? 

**onedamngoodmistake:**... just wondering 

**DewDrop:** so @GoddessofGays what'd you find?? 

like a spell or a ritual....?? 

👀👀 

**GoddessofGays:** yes 

**DewDrop:** yeah alright 

4:34 PM

Selfies 

**onedamngoodmistake:** [image]

felt cute might delete later 

**DewDrop:** yall ever see a someone so gorgeous you just dfuhsnioksnfiuehj 

**onedamngoodmistake:** 😳 STOP 

**DewDrop:** NEVER 😜

**GoddessofGays:** louie, you are so stunning!!!

**onedamngoodmistake:** thamks its the trauma

wait that doesnt make sense 

**DewDrop:** lou-lou, i stan you 

**onedamngoodmistake:** never call me that again

\---------- 

**(4:40 PM) book-nerd:** Help, I think I have a crush on Louie. 

**(4:43 PM)** **GoddessofGays** : wow we really are useless 

it was the picture wasn't it?? 

**book-nerd:** NO

...It wasn't just the picture. They're just so.... incredible.

And now I have to find out they're cute. WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE SO CUTE??? 

**GoddessofGays** : if it helps i'm pretty sure i have a crush on lena 

we can be useless gays together 

**book-nerd:** Well, we're already trans siblings. 

**GoddessofGays** : *sends a you virtual hug*

also i just squee'd so hard my granny came and asked if i was okay. 

**book-nerd:** Webby, I love you. 

**GoddessofGays** : i love you too!!!! 💚💜🧡💙 

\---------- 

5:25 PM

General 

**Clair-Violet:** Well, I’ll be signing off now, it’s time to light the first candle of Hanukkah. See you all in a few days. 

**DewDrop:** see ya! have fun! 

**GoddessofGays** : bye, vi! have a Hanukkah Sameach! 

**Huey:** Webby, do you speak Hebrew? 

**GoddessofGays** : ken. i'm not fluent, yet, but i know enough to have a conversation. 

**onedamngoodmistake:** what is your life??

**GoddessofGays** : amazing mostly 


End file.
